Can you really show me love?
by Maboroshi-Rairin
Summary: When a teenage girl who happens to be a very ritzy life, everything goes tumbling down. Enter Saitou Sayu's life as she goes with friends she was drawn to.
1. Chapter 1

Preview:

"_Class, your homework is due next Tuesday."_

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Kino Makoto!"_

"_N-nice to meet you too, senpai!"_

"_Sayu-san, are you okay?"_

"_Get out of here, Sayu!"_

"_L-LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

"_Sayu! Use this!"_

"_Talking cats?"_

_Profile_

Name: Saito, Sayu

Age: Thirteen

Year: First

Looks:

(But her hair is blonde)

Birthday: November 18th

Horoscope: Scorpio

Nationality: German-Japanese

Favorite Meal: Yakiniku with Anagi sushi

Favorite Class: Japanese Literature

Favorite Gemstone: Carnelian

Favorite Saying in Japanese: "_Neji kono! Kusa jigoku de, kirai no hito!_" {Translation: Screw this! Rot in hell, asshole!}

Favorite Saying in German: "_Verdammt! Meine Mutter wirft schneller als Sie!_" {Translation: Dammit! My mother throws faster than you!}

Favorite Colors: Pink and Black

Biography:

Parent's died when she was only nine. She's a punk in every style and loves to contribute the color black in everything. When the gang first meets her, she is on the school rooftop eating a homemade bento, and loves her anime to death! She will do anything to protect her friends and is mistaken for an adult. She is fast on and off the court and loves animals and loves everything Manga and or Anime! She loves anything music also and always has an mp3 player or an iPod with her! At first, she's cold, stoic, and carefree, but when you get to know her, she's sweet and is a sweetheart at heart. Her maternal grandmother, Ryuuzaki Sumire, checks in on her every now and then.

Chapter One, Commencement!

A junior high school girl with natural blonde whose hair was up in a bun in black and pink pom poms was on the school rooftop eating a homemade bento by her lonesome self reading an article on her iPod Touch and heard the door open! She sighed and then went to gather her stuff, and then a girl seized her. "Hey! I know you!" said a loud rambunctious voice and she sighed.

"Verdammt." She muttered in German and put on a scowl and said "Really?" and then she went back to her bento. "Yeah!" a girl had said and she recognized a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. "Mako!" she had said to her best friend since kindergarten! "Sayu!" the girl now known as 'Mako' gave her a hug!

"Hey!" said a booming voice and it was Ami-senpai! "Senpai!" she had cried and went to Makoto for cover! "What's the Anime Maniac doing here?" asked a snooty voice. "I have a name, Hino-san." She had said to the snooty voice and she smirked.

"I have to go. Obaa-chan will kill me." She had said and went off and they smirked. "Actually, she's right. She will kill her." She had said and she had walked off.

She then went walking down with her katana on her back and then smirked. She then saw one of the boys on her grandmothers team and snuck up very quietly. "Ah, Saito-chan. So glad to see you." Said a boy with a vile looking drink in his hands. "I-Inui-s-san!" she had cringed and ran off. "Iie data." He had said and the others sweat dropped.

She then found a black cat with a bell and a crescent moon on its head. "So kawaii!" she had mumbled and went on her way.

She then bumped into someone and said "Gomenasai!" and ran off. They then smiled and looked at her with hearts in their eyes. "D-Don't mention it." He had said and she walked off. "Oi! Mamoru, who was that?" asked some of the man's buddies. "I don't know." And they had walked off.

"Todaima!" she had said when she had got home from school. "Okaeri, Sayu-chan!" said a voice and it had attacked her. "Kikumaru-senpai! Get off of me! Oishi-san! Help me!" she had screamed and went off.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" she said as she was being chased by a monster. Makoto saw and she went berserk. "HEY!" she had said and she had looked at her and she was scared.

"Sayu-san!" Ami had said and she had said and a cat was with a funny looking pen that was yellow and pale red.

"Sayu! Use this!" the cat had said "TALKING CATS?" she had said and the cat nodded.

"I'll explain later!" the cat said and she trusted the mammal. "Okay!" she had said and she went for the pen.

"You hurt my senpai, and you actually dare to defy me!" she had said and she wasn't so carefree, she was cold!

"SUN POWER MAKE UP!" she had screamed and she went into her sequence and she came out.

"In the name of the sun, I shall smite thee!" she had said and she had a chain she was wearing had a sun on it.

"Sun Trinity Chain, heed my call! Bring forth the mightiest current of your sunlight! SUN DRAGON BLITZ!" she had said and the chain she was wearing turned into shiny little yellow stars!

"Are you Sailor Sun? The Captain of the Millennium Kingdom Knights?" the cat had said and she was unfazed. "Hello, Mistress Luna." She had bowed and then came back into her regular old cold self.

She then went with Luna, the cat, to a parlor she never knew even existed! "Aa! Sugoi!" she had said and went to find her senpai's.

"K-Konnichiwa! Saito Sayu, desu! Hajimashite, desu!" she had said and she was blushing and they cracked up laughing and she said "Not funny, Sempai!" and they said sorry.

"No, seriously, it's not funny!" she had said and Usagi was cracking up. "Gomen, gomen." She had said and she had found a pen she used last night!

"So, let me get this straight. I'm Sailor Sun, the Captain of the Millennium Kingdom Knights. I came here with the other Scouts? Ami-senpai is Sailor Mercury. Mako-senpai is Sailor Jupiter. Minako-san is Sailor Venus. Hino-senpai is Sailor Mars and Tsukino-senpai is Sailor Moon. I was best friends with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Now I get it." She had said and they all nodded and she looked at Hino-san and Mizuno-san.

"So, I guess this means we are now friends." She had said and they had nodded. She then went off and then she found Inui and his team. They looked and waved and she brushed them off.

_T. B. C._


	2. Me? A Sailor Scout?

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. Then a cry for help came. That isn't at all peaceful!

It was somewhere downtown with a lot of shops. I was going to the scene and people were looking at me strangely. Hey! What's a girl to be different? No, seriously, I'm different. I have natural blonde hair for Pete's sake! I am half German and I took over my dad's side of hair! For my mother, I have dark red eyes and people say I'm a demon.

"Hey, you, yup, I'm talking to you! You, big bad and ugly!" I said and he looked this way. "ME? WHY YOU, LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" he had said and I smirked. "Oh really, I dare you to say that again?" I said as I got my pen out and he was astonished and shocked at the same time.

"SUN POWER MAKE UP!" I said and then he was shocked that I was a Sailor Scout!

"You're a Sailor Scout?" he had asked and I smirked. "DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION? SUN DRAGON BLITZ!" I said and then the dragon came and dispersed into flames.

"Sun! How are you actually holding up?" said Mercury and I said "MOON!" and she nodded. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she had said and I went off and then they saw what was in my pocket.

"A TENNIS TOURNAMENT, THAT'S WHERE SHE IS?" Usagi had said and Makoto had smirked. "Yup, she's in it for the girl's tennis team. She's the Vice Captain." She had explained and she said "LET'S GO!" and they nodded.

"_Will Juban Chuugoku's Saito Sayu-san come up? And will Kiritani Chuugoku's Yamane Midori come up?_" said the announcer and I smirked and got out my pink and purple grip tape racquet.

"Ah, so you're the Yellow Bombshell. Never knew you to have blonde hair." She had explained and I smirked. "That's what they call me." I said as I readied my serve.

"Her signature serve, the Dragon's Serve!" said a bystander and I smirked. "I wasn't appointed vice captain in my freshman year for nothing!" I said as I threw it up and it whirled around. "My new and improved, Dragon Drive." I said.

Five minutes past and I won. "Wahoo!" said Usagi and I looked and she waved and I smiled.

"Well, I'm off, Kurosawa-buchou!" I said to the captain and she smiled. "Go." And I went off with Usagi.

Luna came and said there was trouble. "Geez. And on my day off, too, this is exactly what I need. A rogue thingamabob. Geez." I muttered and went with the other scouts. We went somewhere and found a man with the minions. "WHO ARE YOU?" I bellowed and he smirked. "Ah, so it was true, there is a sixth sailor scout." He had said and I said, "Bring it on!" and we transformed.

"In the name of the power of the sun, I shall blast you to smithereens!" I cried and I bellowed, "SUN DRAGON BLITZ!" and the dragon came and attacked him.

"Where have I seen that? Sayu-taichou!" he had asked and I scowled. "How do you know my name?" I softly asked and he explained he was my lieutenant in the Moon Kingdom and I smirked.

"Ah." I said and I grabbed the nearest demon and flipped it over my head and kicked him in the gut. "Still merciless as ever, captain." He had said and I went off saluting to Sailor Moon and went off to my apartment.

I saw my grandmother in the living room, now, most people would scream, but I'm used to it. "Yo, baa-chan, what are you in here for this time!" I said and she smiled. "Sayu, congratulations on the win. I heard it from Kurosawa-san." She said and I smiled.

"I'm off—"I said falling down and she said I have a fever. "Oh no, I can't have a fever!" I wailed and told her I have to work today at 3! "I'll call." She said as my boss is one of her good friends. She was the one who got me the job at the sushi place.

"Sumire-chan? Sayu-kun is sick? Oh my! A fever, again, that's the fifth time this month? That girl over exerts herself too much!" Satsuki said and I grunted and was fast asleep in my bed.

I awoke and found her gone and she said on the note that I might be able to walk and she went with her team to a tournament. I staggered at first and trekked out to the city and fainted in the grass and a man picked me up bridal style and took me to his place.

I then woke up and it wasn't my room. The walls were dark red and the sheets were dark red and black. The pillow was a very dark blue and then he came in. "How are you feeling?" he had asked. "A little groggy. Who are you, sir? I thank you for your hospitality." I said and he chuckled. "My name is Suzuki. You are in my apartment and you fainted at Hiroshima Park. It said on your bracelet that your name is Sayu." He had said and I nodded.

"Well, your name means sparrow and you look like one." He had said messing up my spiky blonde hair. "Okay. You look like a Raven." I said and he hugged me. "Ah! I've seen you. You're in my History class!" I said and he nodded. "Yup. Suzuki Yamasaki at your service." He had said "Sayu Saito." I said and I went off and he kissed me!

"W-We just met!" I cried blushing. "I've liked you for a long time now. Would you like to go out with me?" he had asked and I smiled. "Of course. Suzuki-kun." I said and I went off and he caught me from behind. "Bye." He had said huskily.

I went off and people looked at me like I was love-struck. "Hey, Sayu-chan! Hey, Sayu-chan! Are you even listening to me?" Usagi had asked and I smiled and I went off to my apartment. I accidently bumped into the guy I bumped into the other day.

"Gomenasai, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said and he said it was alright. I then went off and then went to my apartment. I then got out my key and found Grandma and her team in my apartment.

"Okay, I don't mind Tezuka-kun here, but whey is all of you in my apartment?" I said flailing my arms and then they pointed to Takeshi-kun. "Oh. You're still hung up on me, Takeshi-san? I have a boyfriend, thank you. Good day." I said and then they bombarded me who he is and I smirked.

I then went to my room and found Suzuki! "Ah. Window, that's very sneaky and clever at the same time. Good work, but got to be quicker than that." I said softly and he kissed me and I kissed back. He then went off and threw me a box. It was a bracelet of a katana and it was pure silver and a real ruby and topaz on the hilt. I put it on examining the fine beauty of it and then went downstairs and they were gone.

"Thank the lord." I said and went to the fridge and got out a coke and then chugged it and then went to my room.

"Who're you talking to?" asked Luna as she sauntered in. "No one, Mistress Luna." I said and went off. "Don't ignore me!" she had said "Do you know who that man was." She had asked. "Nein {No.}." I said and went off.

"Sayu! Sayu-kun! Hey, you little—!"She had said and I went off and smiled.

It was when Usagi messaged me on my phone that there was a yoma attack. "Great." I mumbled and got out my pen.

"Sun Power Make Up!" I said calmly and here came the sequence. I was in a circle of fire and then I finally found my uniform colors! Yellow and Pale red with red high heels about five inches high! I was wearing a tiara with a pale red gem and I was wearing a cloak that was red and I smirked. "I look hot." I said grinning and then went off. I finally noticed that the bracelet I was wearing was with rubies studded around it and stated "Captain" in Kanji and I smirked.

"Hey! Yeah, you so big bad and terribly ugly! Want to mess with the big boys?" I said and I went off. "Sailor Sun!" Mercury had said and I smiled. "Who started the party with the life?" I said and I smirked.

"You think you're so big and bad? In the name of the Captain of the Millennium Kingdom Knights, I shall smite thee! Ametarasu, oh great goddess, give me your strength! Sun Tarot Blitz!" I said as I got out my tarot cards and all of them were the Sun Arcanum. "BAI BAI!" I said back flipping and flinging my tarot cards at the yoma, and they were stunned I could do that period!

"I'm full of surprises!" I said going off and found I was back to normal. I was in my regular clothes and I was still wearing the bracelet and went off cart wheeling and flipping. "AWESOMENESS!" they all had cheered and I did a two hand salute.

I was at my apartment and I was on my laptop and found Suzuki was on. I talked to him for a little while and then I went to text Ami. I got off and then went onto my nightly routine and then went to bed.

_T. B. C._


	3. Oh great Just what we all need

It was the next day and then I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I haven't made pancakes since the death of mama and papa. That was almost nine years ago. Yes, I know that Americans have pancakes and scrambled eggs. Well, for me, I have a traditional German or Japanese breakfast.

I saw that Suzuki was in my kitchen! "Oi! Suzuki, what are you doing in my sanctuary of my house? Want to tell your girlfriend—"I started ranting and he kissed me! I was wide eyed and then I closed my eyes.

"Ohaiyou, koibito. {Good morning, my love.}" he had said and I went to the cabinets and found two of the good china. "So, want to tell me why you're in here?" I asked with a mouth full of sushi I made the previous night.

"You don't have work today, so I want to take you out." He had said and I smiled. "Sure. Let me go get dressed." I said kissing him and he smirked. I then flipped onto the stairs and he shook his head.

I was wearing a black and white ruffled blouse. I was wearing both bracelets and then I put on my Nordic Cross necklace that was turquoise and red. In the center were two rubies and a sapphire. It was my mothers. I was wearing black faded jeans with a black and red belt with studs on them. I was wearing converses that were black and red. The laces were neon green and on my ears were purple and pale blue crosses.

"You look hot." He had stated and I blushed. He messed up my hair that took 30 minutes! It was in a French Twist and he smirked.

He went outside waiting for me. I got my keys, my wallet, and my indigo and green hat. The hat was my fathers and I smiled. I looked down at the necklace and a tear came falling down. "So, your parents died?" he had asked and I started crying and he comforted me. I cried on his shoulder and he patted my head.

I got a text from Ami saying that there was something going on. "I have an affair to get to. Can you meet up with me at 10? It's 7 right now and my friend needs help with her German." I said lying to him and he understood and he kissed me goodbye.

I then changed into my Sailor Sun outfit and then ran on the rooftops. I was trained as a ninja from my grandfather and my grandmother Yuki taught me Martial Arts saying that a little girl has a right to defend herself.

"Verdammt! Meine Mutter wirft schneller als Sie!" I said in German and then they looked at me. "What?" I asked and they were astonished that I could speak German. "Verdammt! Sailor Mercury, watch out!" I said in my German accent.

"Sun Tarot Blitz." I said calmly and dully and then my Gymnastics came in. I did a backhand spring and then I scissor kicked the demon and then went off and started running and did a frenzy of back, front, and side flips.

"Yo, Sailor Moon! Do it!" I said as I saw a man with a tux and a mask on. "So, she was right. There is a sixth one." He had said looking at me and I growled. I then went off and into my regular clothes and thought, '9:56!' I thought I was going to be late, and turn out, there he was, talking to a friend he knew.

"Ah, you speak of the devil, and the devil shall come." He had said kissing me and I blushed a dark shade of crimson. "So is this the one?" he had asked looking at me. "H-hi." I said blushing and hid behind Suzuki.

The man who was with Suzuki was his friend from a different school. I recognized him because my best friend is one of his fans. "Hello, Atobe-kun. We meet again." I said and he looked this way. "Ah, Sayu-san. We do meet again." He had said and I curtsied and he bowed. "Where is Kabaji-san, Atobe-kun?" I asked him and he gave him the day off.

He looked at the two bracelets, the ruby one he was looking at and then the katana and he had lit up and then smiled. "So you are wearing the bracelet I gave you." He said and I looked at him skeptically. "Is it a crime that your girlfriend is wearing jewelry?" he had asked Suzuki. "Yah. Whatever, have it your way, Atobe." He had said walking off waving and I said "How do you know him?" I asked him "Ah, you see, one of the boys in his team he captains is my cousin. Otori Chotaro, you met him when we were at my house doing the History project." He had explained "He's nice and charming, oh! Yeah, I remember him!." I said and he smiled.

"Didn't you have practice?" he had asked "I called Yukimi-san and told her I wasn't making it. Saying that I was sick. Which I kind of am, I think I'm burning up. But, that's just a conclusion—Kyaa!" I said as he grabbed me and then felt my forehead. "You're burning up." He had said "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I mumbled and he carried me to my apartment.

"I guess you were not right. The doctor said it was because of the heat." He had explained to me and I was lying down on my bed and he had the upper hand! "What on earth are you—"I tried asking him, I then tried to pry him off me playfully and he smirked. "Feisty. Like I want them." He had said and I smiled.

I was sleeping and he went home saying that his sister would kill him. He has a younger and older sister. They want to meet me. I heard that his youngest sister is five. His older sister is twenty-four.

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. I groaned and got out of bed. I couldn't feel my legs and Grandma was out with her team. And here it comes down to one last resort, she said to call if her sister was not available. I called up my Grandma Yuki and she was delighted that I called her after six months.

I went to the train and I had my things in a duffel bag and I called up Grandma Sumire and she said it was fine. She and Grandma Yuki are sisters so they get along fine. She and Grandpa Alphonse don't. Why do they not? Who knows? They've been like that since I was practically born!

"I'm back." I stated calmly in German. '_One rule of Grandpa's, speak German in the house, with the gardener, you can speak Japanese. In the town, you have to speak either Bloody English or German!_' I thought and he swept me up in a bear hug. "Welcome back, Sayu." He had said and I said "Good to be back." And went to my room. "Sayu, we're having your favorite!" he had said and I lit up!

It was dinner time and it was silent. When I was done, I excused myself from the table and then went off to my room. Grandpa said that he would like to see how much I improved over the years.

I started warming up by back bending and I could still do it. I then started running and then dodging all the projectiles he was throwing. I flipped over Murasaki, the gardener and he waved and then he ducked!

I then went to take a shower and then went to talk to Grandpa's dog, Aleixandre. "Aleixandre!" I called out and he came running to me. "Hello to you too, boy." I said as he came on me licking my face.

T. B. C.


	4. What we need

I was at my Grandparents house and then a cry came. I then put my shoes on and then put my pen in my pocket. I told them I was going out and then went to the scene of the crime.

"Sun Power Make Up!" I calmly stated and then went into my sequence and the bracelet came on my left wrist. I looked at my hip because I haven't looked there before and found a sword/wand.

"Hey, yeah, you, I'm talking to you! Big, and bad, and oh so terribly ugly!" I said and they looked this way and the girl was shocked that one of her idols was here to save her!

"In the name of the Sun, I shall smite thee and blast you into tiny smithereens!" I said as my bloodthirsty nature came in. "Sun Dragon Blitz~!" I sang and then a frenzy of the stars came!

The demon went into oblivion and I untied the girl. "S-Sailor Sun!" she had said and I saluted a two finger salute. I then went into the bushes and changed back into my regular clothes of Drindl's and Mary Jane's. To her, I looked like one of the girls who worked for my grandparents.

She looked at me and saw I looked like Grandpa Alphonse. "You're the Young Mistress, my mom told me about you!" she stated and I smiled. "Hello to you too, miss, I'm not taking it over just yet." I said in my quiet nature grandma taught me how with dealing with girls.

"Did you see Sailor Sun? I want her autograph!" she had said and I shook my head. "I must be going. Grandpa will kill me. Excuse me, milady." I said bowing and then ran off.

I told grandma and she smiled. "You saved a girl? How chivalrous~!" she had said and I smiled. "Grandma, excuse me while I wash up for lunch." I said and went to go do the thing I told her I would actually do.

"Sayu, get into something formal!" grandpa said coming up to my room and he said that a man he works with is coming over in two hours and I have to get ready. What he wants me to wear is I don't know. Two hours were up and I was wearing a black and green dress with green ruffles down the neckline and the sides. I was wearing my ruby bracelet on my left wrist and the katana on my right. I was wearing one of my mothers necklaces and I had blue and red stars on my ears.

Grandpa said that this dinner was important and I have to make a good impression if I am to take over the family business. The family business was where we were staying, a lavish hotel with a bunch of German décor. It's in Matsumoto, Nagano, and it took me five hours to get here, actually, by plane, two hours. But, by an train, it's five bloody hours! This is apart of the Branches we have all around the world. But I'm not going into detail.

I came down the stairs and into the living room in my sleek black boots with the heel that was six inches tall. Grandma did my hair, it was in a messy but sophisticated bun. The bun was in grandma's ornamental chopsticks for her hair and she said I could use them.

"Ah! Yuki, you look ravishing!" grandpa said and grandma was blushing. I came into the dining room and all eyes were on me! Then a older man who looked about 23 came up to me. "Good evening." And he kissed my palm. I curtsied and another younger looking man came up to me and kissed my hand.

"Let's eat, shall we?" grandpa asked and I stayed quiet. "So, who is this very pretty little lady?" an older looking man about the age of 40 who was actually in my seat asked "Saito Sayu. It's nice to meet you." I said and then I went to go sit down by grandpa.

I tuned them out and then the man asked me what I did and what grade I am in. "I'm a second year at Juban Chuugoku and I am vice-captain of the Girls Tennis Team and I am a part time kendo instructor." I stated boldly and he said very nice. He said his youngest son is on the tennis team over at Seigaku. "And who is your youngest son, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked him and then he came in and said sorry he was late. "Ah! There he is. Tezuka, this charming young lady is Sayu-chan! She says she is the Girls Vice Captain at Juban." He had explained and he looked at me and I smiled.

"Oh, Kunimitsu-senpai, fancy meeting you here, but I thought from Baa-chama that you didn't like parties." I said and he said same. "Now, if you will excuse me—"I said before grandma grabbed me and said sit down. "Baa-san, let me go, please!" I protested. "You're supposed to be a lady tonight. No being your cold and demure self!" she had said and then I sighed.

It was after and then I went to my room and sighed when I heard a scream. It was only 6:30 and I told them I would be going for a walk and I told them I have my phone if anything happens. I then put my pen in my pocket and then put my shoes on and then went out the door. I then went onto to the path that led me into town.

I then found the scene of the crime and saw Minako and Makoto! "What?" I asked and they looked this way and laughed at my outfit. It was a blue dress with stripes down the middle and I was wearing small black wedges. They were stunned that I could run in that kind of shoes. I scowled and then nodded.

"Sun/Venus/Jupiter Power Make Up!" we all said and then smirked at the yoma. I then nodded and they did their attacks and then I smirked.

"So, why are you here? The only hotel around these parts is mine!" I said punching the yoma in the face. "I heard from Ami that your part German! Why is that?" Minako asked "My father! My mother was Japanese and part Russian!" I said and then my phone rang.

"_Grandpa? Yes, I'll go. I found some friends. Yes, the ones I go to school with. Yes, you will meet them. You want them in German clothes? Okay, I'll go to Mrs. Yamamoto. I love you too, Grandpa._" I said as I was in a conversation with Grandpa on the phone.

"Come on. We have to go into town for you to look nice and not in those rags for my paternal grandparents." I said as I led them into town with the help of Murasaki, the gardener and he said come in. They were scared at first and then they saw me get in it, and then got in.

Murasaki owned a minivan and I hugged him for thanks. He patted my hair and then said go have some fun with my friends. I asked him what the heck that's supposed to mean and he laughed.

"Mrs. Yamamoto, are you in here? It's me, Sayu!" I said as I went into her shop and then she came down with a bunch of trousers and dresses. "Hello, to you too, Sayu." She had said and she started measuring Minako and Makoto.

"Here, try these on." She said rushing them in the dressing room and then giving them both dresses to fit their criteria. I was holding my laughter and then when they came out, I was texting Suzuki. She looked at me and said "Well, it's not everyday a Saito brings outsiders to the store." She had said in German and I retorted back in German and they asked what we were saying. "Yamamoto-san, excuse us please!" said a voice that sounded familiar.

"Tsukino-chan, Hino-chan, and Ami-kun?" I asked and they waved at me and I was blushing. Mrs. Yamamoto smiled and said that my grandfather would be delighted to meet the girls who have been taking care of his little granddaughter.

Mrs. Yamamoto put them in Dresses and leggings that matched their favorite colors.

Usagi- A White dress with Pink leggings

Ami- A Blue dress with white leggings

Rei- A Red dress with a purple bow in the middle with light red leggings

Makoto- A Light Green dress with brown lace leggings

Minako- A Yellow dress with a red stripe down the middle with red leggings

Me- A Light Yellow dress with a Pale Red ribbon in the back with white leggings

Rei was wearing small wedges, Makoto was wearing flats, Minako was wearing small heels, Usagi was wearing flats like Makoto, Ami was wearing sandals and I was wearing small wedges like Rei.

I called up Murasaki and he smiled at them and Makoto was blushing and so was Minako. "Come on in." he had said and then we went into the car and we saw some scenery on the way to the hotel and we were having a blast.

"Ware ware wa, shin'ryū shite iru! Mōshiwake ari masenga, Saito-san!" the girls had said with the most politeness I have ever seen them use!

"Ah! Sayu-chan, are these the girls who have taking care of you? I thank you with my heart." Alphonse had said and they bowed and I told him I would show them to their rooms.

"GREAT!" Usagi had cried. "What, what'd you do?" I asked coming in with my toothbrush in my mouth. "I forgot to text Mamoru!" she had said and I looked at her weird and then Ami filled me in that he was her boyfriend. "I'm texting Suzuki-kun." I said dreamily and then went to my room and then found Luna snuggled up in covers with Aleixandre. "Ah, how cute." I said and Luna smiled and then she said "You know, the Sayu I knew was a cold and bloodthirsty captain. You can be cold and bloodthirsty, but you're opening up. The past Sayu couldn't do that because of her brother." Luna explained.

They were sleeping and I was looking at the moon and Ami came up and looked with me. I smiled and she was explaining before she met Usagi, she was just a genius. I told her that before I met her, I was just a ruthless and bloodthirsty vice captain for the girls tennis team.

I told her goodnight and then she told us that we were going skiing and I lit up. "I love skiing!" and then went to bed.

_T. B. C._


	5. What!

One thing you guys don't know about me is, I love any kind of sport! Especially skiing or snowboarding! When I was a little girl, we would come to this spot with my grandparents. Then when mama and papa died, that changed. We only came here for a memorial thing.

I was with my gear and I looked awesome! My gear was a yellow zip-up faux fur vest with a hood; I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. I was wearing my jewelry and I was wearing black snow pants with red stripes down the sides. I was wearing ski glasses that were pale red and my snowboard was yellow and the foot straps were black and on the middle were a sun and in the middle of the sun, a moon was in the middle. I was wearing black combat boots with yellow and red laces. Yellow laces were on my left and red laces were on my right.

"Young Mistress! Young Mistress, my sister is sick again and I think she's pregnant!" said a little girl about the age of eight said and she came up to us and then I smiled. "Hello, Kazumi. How is your older sister, I'll come by today if I have the chance. I think I have some herbs for sickness and pregnancy." I said and she said that her older sister would like that.

I was bombarded with a lot of people who work for my grandpa. They asked me if I am to take over the family business and I shook my head 'yes'. I then went to shred some more down the mountain and then we saw a bimbo and I snorted.

"Ha! So, who is the Young Mistress to take over this town?" she asked and I came up and said, "I am, and what is it to an outsider like you?" I said in German and then all the people here who knew German said "Ja!" and then I went down the slope and then did some gnarly tricks!

"Tch, Meine Mutter wirft schneller als sie!" I said in German and she asked "Eh,what's that supposed to mean?" she asked and I smirked.

"Exactly what it means! You don't belong here!" I said as I said in Japanese and she understood me and then I went over to Mr. Daisuke and then went to stand over by Makoto. I then took out a chocolate pocky and then stuck in it my mouth like a cigarette.

* * *

><p>I then went to the hotel and I let them do anything brash and totally defeating a yoma. I then went down the path and a lot of the maids and butlers greeted me by saying "Welcome home, Young Mistress." I then went into the hotel and then when I passed the foyer, I found Suzuki in there talking with my grandparents! When I saw him, he smiled and I waved and I smiled and he smiled and said he was going with me. They smiled and said it was alright.<p>

He then followed me and he smiled as I opened the door for him and groaned. "I'll be right back, Suzuki. I have to help Asuka with her form." I smoothly lied and then Grandpa said it was his best friend's granddaughter and then I groaned.

I then found an ice monster and then I still groaned. "Sheesh! Don't we ever get a break from these things?" I asked no one in particular and then they looked at me and I smirked. "Sun Power, Make Up." I said dully and coldly.

I did my sequence and then I found that Suzuki had put very cute dangling Sun earrings with a carnelian in the middle on my ears when I wasn't looking! "Sun Tarot Blitz." I said dully and then I got out my tarot cards with the sun Arcanum on them and then flung them at the yoma.

"Sheesh." I mumbled as I got out my sword and then I got into my kendo stance and I said, "Let's get this party started." And then the yoma went after me head-on and I scoffed.

* * *

><p>We defeated the yoma and I was on my way to the hotel. When I was on the path, a spiky redheaded guy bumped into me and I growled. He looked at me and said I was cute and asked me if I wanted to go out sometime and I scoffed. I said no and told him I'm taken and I told him to look at all the jewelry I was wearing from him. <em>Well<em>, most of them are from him. One of the bracelets is from my Sailor Sun outfit and I'm wearing my papa's gold watch and mama gave me her jewelry box and I cherish them.

"So, want to tell me again?" I asked menacingly and he went off screaming and I smirked. "One down, five more to go." I said sighing and then I looked at my phone, my grandmother Sumire called me.

I called her and grandpa wouldn't be too happy. "Hello?" Sakuno had asked "Oh! Saku-chan, could you get Baa-san?" I asked and she said sure "Hello, Baa-san." I said and she asked me how I was holding up there with the Demon.

"Fine. How are you? That's good. Kikumaru-san, what, no, no. Nein. No! L-Lover? Suzuki? Yes, I must admit! Fine, sheesh! What am I to you? A punching bag? Sure, hi, Saku-chan!" I said as I had an argument with Baa-san and then a conversation with Sakuno.

I got a text from Minako and I snorted. "Tied up? Fine. Sheesh. We never get a break, do we?" I asked and then went off. Grandma asked me what was wrong and I told them that my friend was in a pickle.

_Lying, my good friend, I have actually missed you terribly. _

I then went to the scene of the crime and I was smiling and then I went to the bushes and then went into my sequence full of fire and then back flipping. I looked at my sword when I was looking at it, and I found that on the hilt, there was a carnelian on the pummel and then alexandrite on the hilt.

I smiled and then went onto the rooftops and then I was listening to "_Rooftops_" by Lost Prophets. I smiled and then when the song was over, I was listening to "_Monsoon_" by Tokio Hotel

They all looked at me and I was smirking. I was eating a rice ball when they all saw me. They looked at me incredulously and I waved as I downed it with a thermos full of green tea. "I hate doing this. Sorry!" I said as I kicked the ice monster and then Jadeite.

* * *

><p>It was after the fight and then when I got home, I went straight to the bathroom. Grandma asked me what was wrong and I said "I think I have the Stomach Flu." And then I puked up last night's chicken cacciatore, this morning's potato pancakes, and lunches General Tso's chicken.<p>

She told me to lie down and I told I couldn't! Suzuki was in the guest room, and if anything happened, he would be there to comfort me. I sighed defeated and then went to lie down on my comfy bed.

It was almost noon the next day. The butlers were made aware and I groaned. "Tetsukawa~!" I sang and there he was, with my midmorning snack and a bagel with cheese and eggs. "Arigato gozaimasu, Tetsukawa-san!" and he looked at me weird. "Fank you fery moch." I said eating and he laughed.

"SAAAAAAYU! GET YER ARSE DOWN HERE! WE HAVE GUESTS! AND DON'T EVEN COME DOWN IN _RAGS!_" I heard Grandpa say it and I smiled.

I came down in a pretty blue sundress with butterflies on them and my hair was in a braid on the side clipped together with a butterfly clip. "Ohayou gozaimasu, baa-chama and ojii-sama!" I said in my fake soprano voice. "Ah. Sayu-hime!" Granpa was playing along. "Ah? Who are these people, Jiii-sama?" I asked and then they introduced theirselves.

"Oshitari, Minami." The man in the middle said

"Oshitari, Minako." The lady next to the man in the middle said

"Oshitari, Tsukiko." The oldest lady by Minami said.

"And I, hime-sama, am Oshitari Musashi." The oldest man said and then a new person came in.

A lone boy was sitting by grandpa and he beckoned me forward. "H-Hai?" and he said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Oshitari Kenya. It is an honor." I smiled a true one and bowed.

"Kenya here is on the Tennis Team at his school and is going to be one of the suitors for your hand in marriage when you turn 16." Tsukiko was explaining and I nodded. "Kenya Oshitari. You're Yuushi's cousin!" I said hyperly and he smiled. "A pretty lady knows my cousin!" and he smiled.

I went up stairs and then found a text saying that there is a Sailor Neptune and a Sailor Uranus. And that there is a Chibi Moon. And that they don't believe that there is a Sailor Sun.

* * *

><p>{This is the last of the First Series! Next will be when Sayu gets booted off the team! She has to live with her new Boyfriend Kenya!}<p>

_Kaze: I liked writing this at first. The Second Series will be about Kenya and Sayu's relationship._


End file.
